


Fifty Shades

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: January '21 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Warning for mentions of blood and off screen character death
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: January '21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194137
Kudos: 3





	Fifty Shades

I avoid the color red now.

I can’t bear it.

The dark red of wine, the light red of cherry pie, the bold red of that uneaten apple on the counter. 

It all looks the same. Feels the same. 

All I can think of is that terrible night, you in my arms, when I had to let you go. 

It’s fifty different shades of red. 

It might as well be fifty shades of your blood. 


End file.
